


That God Damn Speedster

by spoonishLord



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: And titles. I'm bad at titles., Domestic X-Men, Eventual Dick Jokes, Humor, I'm still very bad at tagging, Kurt has no idea, M/M, Ororo has experience with Peter's bullshit, Scott has a potty mouth, Scott is tired, Scott just wants Peter to clean is that too much to ask, Swearing, There's really not even any shipping I just wanted to tag it as such, Very Tired, nerds, peter is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonishLord/pseuds/spoonishLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about guilting him?”<br/>“Tried it. That guy has no conscience.”<br/>“Blackmail?”<br/>“No sense of shame, either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That God Damn Speedster

Scott really, really, really just couldn’t catch a goddamn break- or, for that matter, catch Peter. That absolute little shit had been avoiding his chores again. This was the last straw.  
“I swear, I’m gonna blast his smug silver head off.” Scott grumbled, fishing around under the sink in the breakfast nook for cleaning supplies. Jean looked up from her egg sandwich, an amused half-smile on her face as she sleepily watched Scott with his head stuck in the cabinet.  
“You should just leave it for him to do, he’ll have to eventually.” She yawned, tossing the last bite into her mouth and leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“I tried that!” Scott said angrily, bumping his head on the frame as he pulled it out to glare at Jean. “He just left it, the bathrooms were a disaster for a week. Here, hold this.” Jean shrugged and took the offered spray bottle of windex, twirling it around in the air idly.  
“How about guilting him?”  
“Tried it. That guy has no conscience.”  
“Blackmail?”  
“No sense of shame, either.”  
Jean shrugged again, setting the widex on the counter and giving Scott a pat on the back- his head had disappeared under the sink again- and levitated her plate over to the sink.  
“You should just make him do it, you’re smart, you’ll think of something.” She called over her shoulder, walking in the direction of the staircase to the girl’s dorms. Scott grumbled a reply and pulled himself out from under the sink, adding the windex on the counter to his armful of cleaning supplies. He was going to hold Peter at gunpoint if he had too.

“Peter! You shithead, get your ass back here and clean!” Scott yelled angrily, tossing the bottle of windex in the vague direction of the silver blur that had been Peter about half a second ago. He groaned in frustration and doubled over, wheezing and dropping the supplies on the floor. Chasing him across the school with a load of cleaning supplies had not been a good idea, especially since Scott was pretty sure Peter was lapping him.  
“Language, Scottie, wow! This is a school, y’know.” Peter said, smirking, and casually tossed the windex at his feet, leaning on the banister of the nearby staircase. Scott threw the bottle at him again and flipped him off with one hand, his other clutching a nasty stitch in his side, still breathing heavily.  
“A- you know all the younger kids are on a field trip. B-” He gasped, glaring daggers up at smirking figure above him through his glasses, “-You deserve every swear word I call you, kids or no. And finally, C- Effin’ clean for once, you goddamn lazy shitstain!”  
Peter smiled and held his hands out in a placating gesture. “Ok, fine. You’re right. I’ll clean.” He said, still smiling in the most innocent way he could manage.  
“I don’t want to hear any excuses, Peter- Wait. What?” Scott said, shocked, squinting at him suspiciously and pulling himself up by the banister. Peter winked at him.  
‘Yeah man, would I lie to you?’  
“Yes.” Scott said with no hesitation, frowning. Peter grinned again and clapped his hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, dude, you can trust me this time.”  
“Seriously? You're not bullshitting me?”  
“Nope. One hundred and ten percent honest.”  
Scott threw the roll of paper towels from his pocket at him and glared again, his hand resting on his glasses threateningly.  
“I will vaporize you if you’re lying.”  
“Dude. Seriously. You can trust me.” Peter picked the windex from the floor- Scott had missed him by a mile- and raised his eyebrows at him.  
“Where am I to polish?” He asked, holding up the paper towels and windex. He gestured towards the upstairs bathroom.  
“Clean the mirror and he toilet. Supplies are under the sink if you need them.” Peter nodded and sped off in that general direction. Scott shook his head and walked off tiredly to his room. He’d better keep his word.

 

“Hey Storm, have you seen Peter lately?” She shook her head, looking up from her meteorological documentary book.  
“No, sorry, not since this morning. Why, did he steal something of yours?” She said, smiling. Scott sighed.  
“No, I was trying to get him to clean, he actually said he would but I wanted to make sure.” Storm’s smile faded.  
“Good luck with that, my friend. He's about as trustworthy as-” She broke off, looking seriously up at him from her place on the couch. “I can't think of anything less trustworthy than him.” Scott laughed slightly.  
“Yeah, I know, but he actually sounded pretty earnest this time.” Storm shrugged and went back to reading.  
About twenty minutes later, Scott had given up on trying to find Peter- the bathroom was clean, he’d checked- so he was relaxing on the couch, flipping his way through a few of Jubilee’s magazines out of sheer boredom when he saw Kurt walk by with an armful of cleaning supplies and duck into the breakfast nook. Scott furrowed his brows and got up, grabbing Kurt’s arm.  
“Hey Kurt, where'd you get those? I thought I gave those to...Peter…” He trailed off in realization. “Oh my god, I'm going to fucking kill him.” He muttered before dashing off towards the boy’s dorm, swearing under his breath as he went. Kurt stared after him in confusion for a second, before shaking his head and putting the supplies away.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is just useless, I love it but it has little to no point... 'nother chapter probably gonna happen?? I have no idea when, of course. It may involve sharpies. Silver Sharpies.


End file.
